poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Blue Harvest Moon/Mal's second appearance
This is how the Blue Harvest Moon and Mal's second appearance goes in Moon Madness of Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama: All-Stars. on the island Cameron (Total Drama): Mike, why'd you break my glasses? Mike: surprised What?! I didn't! Who told you that?! Bertram T. Monkey: There's dark forces at work here. Ryan F-Freeman: Bertram. Don't say things like that in front of the contestants. We agreed to keep this a secret, remember? Bertram T. Monkey: Sorry, Ryan. But, Master Xehanort and Zoey made me and Cameron promise not to say she saw Mike do it. Matau T. Monkey: Bertram! Bertram T. Monkey: Sorry, Matau. Mike: Seriously? Aw, man. I don't know what's been up with me lately. I haven't been able to summon my other personalities for days. And now I think I might be sleepwalking and breaking things and... sighs I'm so sorry, guys. Ryan F-Freeman: It's ok, Mike. And going by my time with Sunset and the Dazzlings, we forgive you. Vixyner: And we promise we'll help you figure it out. Whatever it is. Right, Cam? Cameron (Total Drama): You bet. into a tree Mike: You're great friends, guys. Even you, Cam. he's not there Uh, Cam? Ryan F-Freeman: Mike? I was wondering why I can't be able to summon my other personalities? Mike: I don't know. Maybe something's stopping you. the confessional Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Something or someone is stopping me. I think I can wake them up. to a wall Ow! Dang wall. Is that right, Chestan? That's weird. his heir back Hey, Rito! My hair is combed. Come and get it! Rito? shacking Anypony? to the challenge Crash Banicoot: We can still help Mike with his problem though, Ryan. With or without your other personalities. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And did Mike swiped Matau's picnic basket as well? And Megatron's T-cog? picks up Cameron Bertram T. Monkey: You okay, Cameron? Evil Anna: Let me give him mouth-to-mouth. Jessie Primefan: What are you waiting for then? Do it! Anna breaths into Cameron's mouth and he wakes up Sci-Ryan: Nice, Evil Anna. He's awake. Matau T. Monkey: Thank my master's mentor, you're alright. arrives carrying Xemnas Sierra: Don't worry, Cody. I'll be your eyes and ears and as many nostrils as you need me to be. Cameron Same thing for you, Cody. Xemnas: Wait. What? Cameron (Total Drama): Cody? She means Cameron and Xemnas. Right, Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Sierra: and points at the moon Look. Crash Bandicoot: at the moon What about it? moon turns blue Evil Anna: A blue moon? Vyxiner: Amazing. Crash Bandicoot: Glad that we're not effected. suddenly gasps and Mal appears Ryan twitches his eye Evil Ryan: Malfunction! Crash Bandicoot: Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: What? Vixyner: like Sierra Oh my gosh! This is cool. I can't take my excitement and...in and out Did anybody got a paper bag I can breath into? gasps Oh Ryan's mentor! Xemnas! I dreamed for this moment. Only with Jessie Primefan. Ratchet: Wait a second. The moon is affecting our behaviour. Ryan F-Freeman: Like what, Ratchet? Ratchet: Don't you see? Vixyner's behaving like Sierra. It's causing us to act our opposites. The same thing has happened to the animals on the island. Crash Bandicoot: Our opposites? eyes turn into Dark Ryan's Ratchet: See? Matau T. Monkey: Well, Jessie. I think you could know the new Sunset, but instead Vixyner is the new stalker Sierra. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. song Sierra's German song starts playing Vixyner: 1, 2, 3~ Slap my knee~ My wife to be, her name is Jessie~ Four, five, six, kick up sticks~ My spark won't fizz without my Jessie fix~ 7, 8, 9, straighten your spine~ Spin to see Jessie, looking so fine~ 10, 11, 12, nothing rhymes with 12~ Guys want Jessie~ to Jessie Primefan But, her butt is mine!~ Jessie Primefan: What? Me? Sci-Twi: like Midnight Sparkle Sci-Ryan: Twilight? You're now Midnight Sparkle? Sci-Twi: You are right. My boyfriend and I didn't understand magic before. But, we do now. Crash Bandicoot: Wait. What will happen to Gloriosa? Gaia Everfree is a part of her. If she don't overcome her... Gloriosa Daisy: She'll make a thorny wall like last time and trap the campers in it. Sci-Ryan: Gloriosa? Am I not effect by the blue harvest moon? You got your geodes? Gloriosa Daisy: Yeah. Xemnas: Gloriosa Daisy, answer this. Why is Gaia a part of you? Cody Fairbrother: like Alejandro I think it might be the geodes, Xemnas. Ratchet: Cody? What happened to you? Cody Fairbrother: It is because of that blue harvest moon. Ryan F-Freeman: A blue harvest moon? Ryan F-Freeman and Mal: How fortuitous. the confessional Sci-Ryan: What is going on? Mike's acting weird. And some of my friends except, Xemnas, Jessie and I are effected by the blue harvest moon. Ryan probably hasn't been affected either. camera changes to Mal Mal: Seems that this blue harvest moon has brought me back. Now, that I'm in control, I'll torment Ryan's friends a little. But, first, I have to sound like Mike. his throat and imitates Mike's voice Hi. I'm a bug-eyed weirdo and everybody loves me. evilly, in his normal voice Perfect. to the forest Sci-Ryan: Ryan? What happened to you? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm fine. Crash Bandicoot: At least I won't call Alejandro "Al", Cody. Or is it Al? Cody Fairbrother: I do not know. Crash Bandicoot: Boy. At least you make a good Alejandro Dead Donkeys. Sci-Ryan: laughs At least, Cody. The blue harvest moon made you the new Alejandro. laughs Cody Fairbrother: I suppose you could say that. Evil Ryan: Mike? Are you ok? Mal: disguising his voice Just... you know. Sweet moon. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Ryan I think you be ok, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Ryan's gone! I'm Dark Ryan F-Freeman. And I'm a hero. Bertram T. Monkey: What happened to you? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, probably because of the moon, I'm acting like this. Sci-Ryan: Not me. Xemnas is Xehanort's Nobody and I am protected by my geode and amulet. Sci-Twi: Dark Ryan. My boyfriend is here. Ryan the confessional Cody Fairbrother: Wow. This blue harvest moon made us into other characters. Ryan is Dark Ryan, Vixyner is Sierra, Sci-Twi is Midnight Sparkle, I'm Alejandro and Mike is... some guy with his hair down. I don't know. in the forest smiles Matau T. Monkey: What's up with Mike? Ryan F-Freeman: Maybe I dreamed about Jessie Primefan fighting Ryvine's Heartless. Jessie What name did he say to you? Jessie Primefan: Mal. Evil Anna: Mal? others shrug Ryan F-Freeman: Dark Ryan's wings on his back What's happening to me, Midnight? Sci-Twi: You seem to be merged. Sci-Ryan: Don't worry, Twilight. I can see the Midnight in you. She is someone else who's a friend. Sci-Twi: No, Ryan. Midnight Sparkle is a part of Sci-Twi. Evil Ryan: Ryan's merged with Dark Ryan? Wow. I hope you can transform. Sci-Twi: That's right. I will always be a part of Twilight. see Sci-Twi transform into Midnight Sparkle Sci-Ryan: Whoa! Ryan F-Freeman: as he sees Dark Ryan's horn appear on his head Evil Ryan: Ryan? You ok? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. hair flies upwards Sci-Ryan: Ryan? Your hair? It's... Um... Ryan F-Freeman: It's fine. Emmet: Uh, no it's not. Ryan F-Freeman: What? puts his hand on Ryan's shoulder as he gains the fiery glasses around his eyes Sci-Ryan: You might be turning to Dark Ryan, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: You might be right. goes over to Mal Matau T. Monkey: You okay, Mike? Mal: his voice Yeah, Matau. I am fine. What's happening to Ryan and Sci-Twi? smiles as he gains Dark Ryan's outfit and tail Evil Ryan: Ryan? I think we could find Gwen. nods and they head off Sci-Ryan: Ryan? What does Dark Ryan's outfit look like? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Like Midnight Sparkle's only male. Evil Ryan: And what's with the tail? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: That's just for decoration. Sci-Ryan: Twilight? Your boyfriend is here. Midnight Sparkle: gasps Crash Bandicoot: I guess this blue moon is making them act like Midnight Sparkle and her boyfriend. Thomas: Well, that's new. Midnight Sparkle: Dark Ryan? Is that you? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Indeed it is my girlfriend. Zoey: Wow. Sci-Ryan: Guess we could let the two love birds on thier date while we catch up with the villains. Vixyner: Yeah. ducks as a bird attacks him Duncan (Total Drama): Whoa! That's it! I'm out! off watches as Cameron runs by. He grabs him and leans closer Mal: his voice Come on, now's your chance to get away from Sierra. Cameron (Total Drama): Won't that hurt her feelings? Vixyner: Don't worry, Zoey! I'll protect you! a duck Get away from my Cody! Cody Fairbrother: No one touches my Heather! Crash Bandicoot: Who is Cody's Heather and Vixyner's Cody? Ryan points at Zoey and then at Nya Mal: his voice Nah, she and the others'll be fine. They've got Zoey and those two crow-winged magic beings. Anyway, we should make sure there's no danger waiting up ahead. Cameron (Total Drama): Well, if you're sure. Mal: his voice while holding a stick Hold onto this stick. That way we won't get separated. Come on. runs off, dragging the stick and Cameron with him Evil Ryan: Guess OpThomas and we're not effected, Xemnas. Xemnas: Yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Hiya!a beaver with his Keyblade Matau T. Monkey: Wait. Where are Mike and Cameron? Bertram T. Monkey: Xemnas. Follow me to find Mike and Cameron. does Crash Bandicoot: Sierra. I took care of that bird for you. gets up and hugs him Vixyner: At least Xemnas is my friend. But, he's no Cody. Did you know that Cody slept with a stuffed emu named Jerry until he was... uhh... Ok. Sci-Ryan: Wow. Dark Ryan I wonder why your hair is flying up like that? Dark Ryan F-Freeman: That's just the way it is. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. At least with Twilight...Dark Ryan's cheek You are a hero to protect Midnight Sparkle. Midnight Sparkle: Yeah. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: I hope we could win. Now, that I'm with you, Midnight. Midnight on the lips blushes Sci-Ryan: I guess you're ok with Dark Ryan. So. How did you got Dark Ryan as your boyfriend? Midnight Sparkle: You know, what happened at the Friendship Games. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Run for you lives! Sci-Ryan: Crash? What's got into you? Crash Bandicoot (EG): Fluttershy's pet bunny is rebelling! It's rebelling! Sci-Ryan: Angel? Crash Bandicoot: You two got wings. Can you fly? Ryan nods and they take flight Midnight Sparkle: I hope Duncan is ok. Mal holds a bird in his hand Mal: Who wants to help me make someone else wet their pants with fear? Huh? Jessie Primefan: Duncan? Did you hear that? Duncan: Hold on a second. Mal: disguising his voice Hi, Duncan, Jessie. Man, am I glad to see you two. I... uh... got lost. Jessie Primefan: Yeah. But, where did Duncan, Riku and I know you from? Mal: his voice Uhh. Total Drama season 4? Ryan's Quest: Dream Drop Distance and Jessie Primefan's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts? Duncan: No. We know you from somewhere else. I just can't put my finger on it. brings out the bird which chases Duncan and Jessie away Jessie Primefan: RYAN!!!! Duncan: Yikes! Mal: evilly, in his normal voice Toodles. with the villains Ryvine Sparkle: Rothbart? You hope Xemnas is ok? Rothbart: Yeah. Megatron: Wow. Alejandro. I didn't know you could do handstands. to the heroes Sci-Rianna: Cameron! Bertram! Cody? Xemnas! Casey Fairbrother: What about Mike? He's missing too. eyes turn into Black Wing Rianna's Rianna F-Fiona: Whoa. Madam Magianort: Are you okay? Casey Fairbrother: What's happening to you, sis? Rianna F-Fiona: I'm turning into Black Wing Rianna. Sci-Rianna: Calm down, Rianna. I hope we could find Cameron while the blue moon is out. Rianna F-Fiona: Black Wing Rianna's wings on her back I hope so. Xemnas and Bertram Bertram T. Monkey: Cameron! Mike! Xemnas: and points Look! Bertram T. Monkey: upon seeing Cameron surrounded by a pack of moon-corrupted bunnies Cameron! Cameron: Bertram! Pinkie Pie drops some meat topped cookies from the perch of a tree branch Ranyx: Hey, bunnies! to Cameron This boy is not on the menu. How about some white meat, huh? Good for the heart. Bertram T. Monkey: I thought Nobodies don't have hearts. bunnies look at the cookie Human Pinkie dropped and nod Timon: onto Bertram Guess I could be safe with you and the others. Pinkie Pie jumps down from the tree and throws more of her meat-topped cookies on the ground for the bunnies Rianna F-Fiona: Cameron! You're ok. Cameron: Yeah. Rianna? What's happening to you? Rianna F-Fiona: I'm turning into Black Wing Rianna. Matau T. Monkey: Rianna? You think she's a part of you? Rianna F-Fiona: Black Wing Rianna's horn on her head I think so. Sci-Ryan: Whoa. A horn? I hope Dark Ryan is ok. Rianna F-Fiona: Yeah. Sci-Rianna: Let's just keep moving. hair flies upwards Mattis T. Monkey: Uhhh. Master Rianna? Your hair is... Rianna F-Fiona: It's fine. Bertram T. Monkey: Yeah. Mattis T. Monkey: Where's Ryan? Sci-Rianna: And Sci-Twi? Rianna F-Fiona: There they are. Ryan waves at Rianna as he and Midnight Sparkle arrive Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Rianna? You ok? Rianna F-Fiona: Yeah. And I feel magic. A good kind. puts his hand on Rianna's cheek as she gains the fiery glasses around her eyes Ranyx: You're beautiful, Rianna. Rianna F-Fiona: Thanks. Mattis T. Monkey: Let's move. nods as she gains Black Wing Rianna's tail Madam Magianort: Whoa! You've got a tail! Rianna F-Fiona: Black Wing Rianna's outfit That's just for decoration. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Where's Jessie and Duncan? Black Wing Rianna: shrugs Vixyner: We could find them. Did you know that Black Wing Rianna is a Midnight Sparkle version of Rianna? nods Crash Bandicoot: Rianna? What does your Black Wing Rianna outfit look like? Black Wing Rianna: Like Midnight Sparkle's. Matau T. Monkey: Only the colours are different. Duncan and Jessie who are still running Jessie Primefan: What are you doing, Duncan?! Aren't tough guys supposed to scared of nothing?! Duncan: Yeah! But this is not how I wanna die! Jessie Primefan: Me neither. Batman (The LEGO Movie): And that is not how Batman dies! throws a meat covered worm so the bird follows it Jessie Primefan: Sci-Ryan? Where did you come from? Sci-Ryan: I heard your screaming so I saved you. Look what happened to Ryan, Rianna and Twilight. Jessie Primefan: Huh? Sci-Ryan: The blue harvest moon made them that way. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: That's right. Black Wing Rianna: Absolutely. Sci-Ryan: Who scared you off? Jessie Primefan: We just had a bird chase us. Mike had it in his hand. Duncan: Yeah. There's something off about him. Crash Bandicoot: I know one thing. When Jessie was with Sora, Ansem is with a friend who possessed Clay. And I think his name is Mal, the seeker of Darkness. Jessie Primefan: Huh? Cody Fairbrother: Let me have a look. his hand on Jessie's cheek and his eyes turn white Jessie's memories Sora: Kairi... Kairi's inside me? Jessie Primefan: I think so. Riku/Ansem: We know all that there is to know. Jessie Primefan: Tell us. Who are you? Riku/Ansem: It is I, Ansem, the seeker of darkness. Clay Moorington/Mal (Ryvine's Heartless): And I'm Mal. evilly At your disservice. eyes turn to normal and Jessie looks around to see Zoey going over to a broken bridge Jessie Prinefan: Hey, look! There's Zoey! Zoey: sighs The bridge is out. Mal sneaks up behind her with a club How are we supposed to get across now? Sierra: off-screen Hey, Mike, guys. Crash Bandicoot: ZOEY! WATCH OUT!! Mal: her What? the club, disguising his voice Hey, there you are! Matau T. Monkey: with Sierra, Cameron and the others Mike, where'd you go off to? Mal: his voice Sorry, Matau. A bear chased me away. But it's okay. I think I shook him. Vixyner: But with the weird moon, wouldn't that bear be all sweet and cuddly? Sci-Ryan: And did it give me hugs, you think Ryvine's Heartless might be a smitten kitten on Sorina? Sonata Dusk: Ahem. to Sunset She can hear you, you know. Sci-Ryan: Sorry. Mal: his voice Right, right. Oh. I'm an idiot. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: How do we get across now? Xemnas can't fly and Sunset can't grow vines with her magic. Is there someone who can help us? Gloriosa Daisy: Me. Zoey: Gloriosa? But, we was hopeing to have Gaia Everfree with us. Gloriosa Daisy: out her geodes I've got this. Sci-Rianna: Gloriosa's hand Ok, Gloriosa. Go for it. puts the geodes on her neck then she and Sci-Rianna float into the air and gain wild blue hair, dresses that look like Midnight Sparkle's but with leafs, brown leggings and gloves, a flower on each foot, vines for hair-bands with green crystals on them, red eye masks, bushy green eyebrows and black eyes with green pupils Bertram T. Monkey: YIKES!! Matau T. Monkey: Bertram Hold me. picks up Matau Gaia Everfree: It's me, Matau. Matau T. Monkey: Gloriosa? Is Sci-Rianna ok? Gaia Everfree: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Sci-Rianna? see that Sci-Rianna has transformed into Gaia Fiona Everfree Gaia Fiona Everfree: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: What happened to you? Gaia Fiona Everfree: I am Gaia Fiona Everfree. Sci-Ryan: Gaia Fiona Everfree? What does the rest of you look like? Gaia Fiona Everfree: Like me. Gaia Everfree: Only not her. She got my looks. Sci-Ryan: Cool. Gaia Fiona Everfree Gaia Fiona Everfree: blushes Crash Bandicoot: Aw. and Gaia use their magic to make a bridge of brambles Sci-Ryan: Wow. Nice job. Gaia Fiona Everfree: Thanks. We know what we need to do. But, I feel like we're not on the same page. So... looks at her Collide Bandicoot: What's got into Sci-Rianna? Sci-Ryan: The moon must be infecting her. Crash Bandicoot: In who? Sci-Ryan: Gaia Fiona Everfree. Gaia Fiona Everfree: I like how this moon makes me who I am, Ryan. But, don't worry. I'VE GOT THIS!!! Sci-Ryan: Uh, can we get moving? leads the others over the bridge Xemnas: That is close. Mal: his voice Great job. Sci-Ryan: While we catch up to the other villains, I'll let her sing a song. Gaia Fiona Everfree: And I know the perfect one. Ahem. song We Will Stand for Everfree starts playing as Gaia Fiona glides slowly and uses vines to defend herself from a gang of attacking moon-affected bunnies Gaia Fiona Everfree: I have waited for the day~ To send this greedy wolf away~ Now the magic is my salvation~ Gather close in my protection~ We... will... stand for Everfree!~ uses her magic to tie the bunnies to the ground Behold the beauty of nature in all its glory~ No need to fear the vultures at the door~ Right here you have me to protect you~ Within these walls of thorns~ For Everfree forevermore!~ creates a wall of thorns as a moon-corrupted bird attacks They have come into our domain~ Here to seal our camp in chains~ But we have held it for generations~ This is just a complication~ We... will... stand for Everfree!~ pushes forward and the bird is sent flying Trust in me, this is for your own good~ Don't be afraid~ Nature is our friend~ vine grabs an attacking squirrel by it's tail All of this beauty that surrounds us~ Every lovely bloom designed to defend~ Let them come! Just let them try!~ I'm not about to say goodbye!~ This camp will be here throughout the ages~ Written into the history pages~ We... will.... stand for Everfree!~ finishes off an attack duck just as Ryan Tokisaki arrives Ryan Tokisaki: Ryan! Sci-Rianna? at her Sci-Rianna? What happened to you or aren't your feet not touching the ground? Gaia Fiona Everfree: Come on! We're almost there. Bertram T. Monkey: The Villainous Vultures are in sight. But, where's Heather? Sci-Ryan: her run past There she is. and Jessie run by Bertram T. Monkey: Hey, Heather! Wait up! Heather: pretending to be affected Oh, hi, Bertram. Red (Angry Birds): Well. Guess the blue moon has made Heather a nice girl. Radne: Obviously she's pretending. You can see the sarcasm in her eyes. Zoey (Total Drama): Anyways, her throat there you two are. run after them Sierra: gasps We still have a chance. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Aria? Sonata? Adagio? Aria Blaze: pretending Yep. Sonata Sonata, sorry if I kept calling you the worst. I didn't mean it. Sci-Ryan: Huh? Sonata Dusk: Yeah. Evil Ryan: Wow. Told you Aria is nice to Sonata. Evil Anna: What are you talking about? How can the moon affect her? Bertram T. Monkey: Aria Blaze Uhh. Go back to sleep, Evil Anna. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Gaia Fiona Everfree: Yes, Ryan. My nature loving friend. Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Aw. Zoey: Quit making out, love-birds. We've got a challenge to win. moon then glows yellow again Gaia Everfree: Wow. That passed quickly. Dark Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Ryan's eyes turn to Ryan's Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. I'm changing back. Midnight Sparkle: her wings have disappeared Me too. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan